


i will wait for you

by orphan_account



Category: Electric Century, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Army, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Frikey, Kidfic, M/M, mikeys in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Emilie are waiting for Mikey to come back from his deployment late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi!  
> I haven't written in forever so it's totally my fault if this is terrible. It hasn't been edited so all mistakes are my fault. 
> 
> enjoy  
> xoxoJosh

Emilie gazed out the window, the corners beginning to frost up on the unusually cold night. she traced a pattern in the condensation, idly tapping her foot in anticipation. 

"Emmy?" She turned her head towards the door of the living room, listening as footsteps came down the stairs. 

"Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you, kid" the guy said, scooping the little brown haired girl up into his tattooed arms, as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Why aren't you in bed, baby?" Frank said into her hair, rocking her back and forth. 

"'m waiting for daddy to come home, dad." She said yawning.

"You know he's going to be here when you wake up, sweetie. Why don't we get you to bed and you'll get to see daddy in the morning?" he spoke gently, carrying her out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. 

"Gotta brush my teeth, dad." she whispered as they passed the bathroom. 

He set her down gently and waited for her to finish brushing her teeth. She came out and held his hand and brought him into her room. 

"Jammies?" he asked, walking to her closet. 

"Astronauts, please." 

He picked out the space patterned pyjamas from the stack and handed them to her.

"Story?" She asked him hopefully, holding out a book. 

"Just one, Em. It's kinda late." He replied, perching on the end of her bed and beginning to read. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. The little girl leapt out of bed excitedly and ran down the stairs to the door and flung it open, jumping into the man's arms. 

"Daddy!" she shrieked, holding on to him for dear life as he dropped his duffel on the floor. 

"Why are you still awake, princess?" He laughed, hugging her tight. 

"She was just going to bed, baby." Frank said, smiling, coming down the stairs. 

"You wanna let go for a second Emilie?" He asked, looking towards Frank.

She dropped off of him and ran back upstairs to her bedroom, waiting for her fathers to come and tuck her in for bed. 

"Missed you, Mikes." Frank says softly into his shoulder. 

"Missed you more, Frankie." Mikey replies, kissing his forehead and taking his hand and going upstairs to their daughter.


End file.
